


1 sentences: Iroh/Bolin

by factorielle



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 1 sentence, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/pseuds/factorielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 fics in one sentence (roughly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 sentences: Iroh/Bolin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from theme alpha at the 1_sentence community on Livejournal.

**#01 Comfort**  
Iroh offers no words of reassurance after the Fire Ferrets lose the championship finals again, but he stay up all night, sparring and talking over the game, until Bolin is satisfied.

 **#02 Kiss**  
Some fans are desperate, Iroh reminds himself, and blasting them away would be rude, but sometimes he wishes Bolin wasn't quite so nice to _everyone_.

 **#03 Soft**  
Bolin doesn't often get to see Iroh sleeping, but when he does he cherishes every bit of it: brow unfurrowed, muscles relaxed, lips parted -- and soon enough Iroh isn't sleeping anymore.

 **#04 Pain**  
The burn on Bolin's shoulder, sustained during his modified Agni Kai against (retired) Firelord Zuko, aches for weeks; he refuses to get it healed away, because it's also a reminder that Iroh's grandfather eventually acknowledged him.

 **#05 Potatoes**  
They try swapping once: Iroh builds the oven by hand and Bolin takes care of the baking, and the resulting charred disaster convinces both of them that non-benders really have it tougher.

 **#06 Rain**  
The weather used to be nothing to Iroh but a neutral factor in strategic decisions, until he got to see Bolin under a sudden downpour, hair plastered to his face, grinning up at the sky.

 **#07 Chocolate**  
The Fire Nation Royal family isn't snobbish, exactly, but the way the Fire Ferrets drink hot chocolate makes Iroh cringe -- at least until he gets to lick it off Bolin's mouth.

 **#08 Happiness**  
"I guess it's knowing the people I love are happy: Mako and Pabu and Korra... and you, obviously."

 **#09 Telephone**  
Bolin doesn't see the point at first, argues that the only person he knows who even owns one is _Tenzin_ , until Iroh says "and me".

 **#10 Ears**  
Jiggling his ears is only one of the things that Iroh can do and Bolin can't, but it's the one that irks him the most.

 **#11 Name**  
Sometimes the weight of Iroh's name crushes him and it helps, so much, that Bolin doesn't care what it is he has to live up to.

 **#12 Sensual**  
Sometimes in close quarters they can't be alone for days on end and every brush of skin, every glance, becomes a jolt of energy that lets them go on for a few more hours.

 **#13 Death**  
Iroh knows only war and executions; Bolin, grief and loss; during the bad times, the discrepancy quietly tears at them.

 **#14 Sex**  
There was no way Iroh could have been prepared for what it meant when Bolin said he enjoyed sex as much as food.

 **#15 Touch**  
After a fight it is how they reconcile: warm fingertips on Bolin's arm, and he knows this time too they'll be fine.

 **#16 Weakness**  
Iroh finds the kidnappers unconscious and mostly buried, and Bolin indignant: "Your weak point, they said. Hah!"

 **#17 Tears**  
When Pabu dies Iroh finds nothing else to do than hold Bolin tight against him and feel his uniform slowly getting soaked.

 **#18 Speed**  
"I'm really not supposed to," Iroh says, but Bolin makes _that face_ at him and fire-propelled Satomobiles go so much faster.

 **#19 Wind**  
"I wish Korra was here" may have been the stupidest thing to say at that point, but all Bolin meant was that some air movement would have been nice, honest!

 **#20 Freedom**  
Rules and regulations have framed Iroh's entire life, and then Bolin says "let's go watch the fireworks from the roof of the police Headquarters."

 **#21 Life**  
They don't talk about it, but the fact remains heavy between them that a crown prince has a duty to the line of succession.

 **#22 Jealousy**  
Suddenly Bolin's attention, his smiles, his trust, are turned elsewhere and it's a _good_ thing, Mako keeps telling himself, his baby brother is _growing up_ , and his fists are making a serious attempt at evaporating the ocean.

 **#23 Hands**  
Large and rough and calloused and Iroh can't stop thinking of how they'd feel on his skin.

 **#24 Taste**  
To Bolin, the best explanation of why Iroh joined the military is how terribly he dresses when he's not wearing his uniform.

 **#25 Devotion**  
All it takes is a hint on the radio that the Avatar might be in trouble, and Bolin is on the first ferry back to Republic City; Iroh tells himself that he admires that side of him.

 **#26 Forever**  
"I'm sorry, grandfather, this is the choice I am making, for now and always."

 **#27 Blood**  
"Metalbending training went fine," Bolin says, so Iroh doesn't tell him he can still taste the blood in his mouth.

 **#28 Sickness**  
Iroh has met some foes that firebending couldn't destroy, but the illness that ravages Bolin is the most terrifying one so far.

 **#29 Melody**  
Bolin learned the song from Ikki, who learned it from Tenzin who learned it from Avatar Aang, and it's the same one Iroh's grandfather sang to him as a child.

 **#30 Star**  
"Bolin belongs to _everyone_ ", the girls agree, and Iroh walks past them with a smile on his lips, thinking _no, he doesn't_.

 **#31 Home**  
It's huge and cold and unfriendly, but Iroh calls this place home so Bolin stays, and tries.

 **#32 Confusion**  
"But the honor of his family means he should dump me and marry her, so I don't get-" Bolin swallows a mouthful of noodles, which is Mako's cue to get a word in: "there's nothing to get, Bo, the man chose you a long time ago."

 **#33 Fear**  
General Iroh of the United Forces is not afraid of anything; the man who shares Bolin's bed is another matter entirely.

 **#34 Lightning/Thunder**  
Even knowing that there are dozens of apt firebenders in the city, including his own brother, Bolin keeps looking out for strikes of lightning that are not followed by thunder.

 **#35 Bonds**  
With Mako gone, Iroh had expected Bolin to have no reason to stay in Republic City; but the boy had ties and memories and friends and for one terrible week Iroh thought he'd stay there forever.

 **#36 Market**  
The streets of Republic City have as many rules as a formal Fire Nation state dinner, but thankfully Bolin knows them all and soothes merchants and customers alike after Iroh's passage.

 **#37 Technology**  
Hiroshi Satou left plans, left ideas: it's barely a decade before _anyone_ can be a powerful bender and even Bolin's reassurances that punching missiles was not his most attractive point can't stop Iroh from feeling that his worth has decreased beyond the acceptable.

 **#38 Gift**  
Iroh knows the history of course, but he didn't understand the _story_ until his grandfather, a distant smile in his eyes, solemnly hands the old boomerang to Bolin.

 **#39 Smile**  
"No, General Iroh sir, the corners of your lips are supposed to go _up_ , otherwise it's just creepy."

 **#40 Innocence**  
He may not see eye to eye with Mako on a number of things, but Iroh has to concede that the man did a good job protecting his brother from the worst of what Republic City had to offer to a child.

 **#41 Completion**  
"The members of your family are always searching for something," Katara once told him, and it wasn't until he was laying in a sunny field with Bolin's head resting on his stomach that Iroh understood why that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

 **#42 Clouds**  
They'd made up a name for every shape in their youth, and Iroh made it a point to learn each and every one of them from Mako before he took Bolin sailing.

 **#43 Sky**  
"There are so many stars out here," Bolin said, and Iroh would have answered "well of course" if he hadn't sort of forgotten about that over the years.

 **#44 Heaven**  
"Mako always told me they were there, when I asked," and so did grandfather Zuko about his namesake: Iroh hopes the Dragon of the West is getting along with Bolin's parents.

 **#45 Hell**  
The 'nice Fire Nation lady' Bolin brought home for dinner turns out to be Iroh's great-aunt, and the evening quickly takes a turn for the worse.

 **#46 Sun**  
Sure, the bending isn't that important, but Bolin does love seeing Iroh at his most powerful, bathed in sunlight.

 **#47 Moon**  
"Jinora told me that's a girl up there", Bolin says as though it's only a cute legend, but Iroh knows the exact sequence of events and he still carries the shame of it, like his grandfather before him.

 **#48 Waves**  
"Are you sure we're fine, because I know your ship is big and strong and powerful but those are kind of taller than-- okay I'll stop talking now."

 **#49 Hair**  
"You," Bolin exclaimed in amazement, "are so _vain_."

 **#50 Supernova**  
"Like a star exploding," is Bolin's dreamy answer, and when Jinora looks unconvinced : "you'll understand when you're older, and also, never tell your father I even answered that question."


End file.
